Swampasia
Swampasia Located in the North-West of the province of Glimmerhall Swampasia is known is known to be a wealthy and prosperous nation with the ever-growing Swampasian Silver Mines in the south of Swampasia and the several riverways which interconnect throughout the province of Glimmerhall. Geography Please bear with us. Our map reader is having problems reading the map of Swampasia. Government At the year of 1225, the ruler of Swampasia was King Rolf II of Littlestone. Wars The first major conflict of Swampasia was the war of independence that stretched from 78 NAE to the downfall of the Dragoncrest Empire in the year of 100 NAE. The Swampasian War of Independence The Swampasian War of Independence was the bloodiest war in Swampasia's history. The most notable figures among the war of Independence are Lord Emmen Karland, Lord Randall Roslar and Lord Aemar of the Rock Beginning of the War of Independence Initially beginning in the summer of the year 78 NAE as skirmishes between bands of Swampasian rebels and Dragoncrest Empire troops and nobles in the streets of the Swampasian capital Arnhof. After months of continuous fighting in the streets, the head of the rebellion Emmen Karland of Arnhof and his army of farmers and Swampasian loyalists decided to take the fight to a small fort to the Northeast of Arnhof known as Silverwall Fort. Battle of Silverwall Silverwall Fort home to the first battle of many in the Swampasian War of Independence, Emmen Karland and his men under disguise and under the shadow of night snuck into the fort commanded by Lord Randall Roslar; a proclaimed Swampasian Loyalist. At the morning change of watch, Emmen and his men came out of hiding and launched their attack. Of the 178 troops garrisoned in Silverwall Fort, 125 of those troops were Swampasian loyalists and quickly turned on their Dragoncrest comrades without a second thought. Within moments the 53 Draconian troops were lying dead in the Forts courtyard. Battle of Arnhof Fields During the winter of 82 NAE Emmen Karland and Commander, Randal Roslar received word of a 2,000 strong army led by Dragoncrest loyalist Lord Aemar of the Rock marching out of Arnhof towards the home of the Swampasian Rebellion, Silverwall Fort which was garrisoned by a force of around 500 Swampasian loyalists. After deciding to meet the Draconians in the field, the Swampasian loyalists began the hard march along the Swampasian countryside to where they made camp in the fields of Arnhof 1km from the enemy camp. At first light the next morning both armies had awoken and prepared themselves on the fields outside the great city of Arnhof. Then with the sounding of the great Horn of the Dragon God. The soldiers of the Dragoncrest Empire thundered across the battlefield, while the Swampasian forces stood still. 50 meters from the Swampasian army, the ground beneath the Dragoncrest soldiers erupted in a ball of fire burning almost half of the Dragoncrest force alive. On the command of Lord Aemar, the Dragoncrest army continued the charge towards the line of Swampasian troops. With a clash of steel, both armies met in a bloody fight, Emmen and Randal stood side by side fighting their way through the Dragoncrest lines. The battle lasted a mere 15 minutes when the Dragoncrest Empire forces turned and ran from the field of battle, however, Lord Aemar stood honourably and continued to fight. Lord Aemar managed to slay multiple Swampasian soldiers before being impaled by Emmen Karland's sword. Slowly Emmen and his army marched through the newly liberated city of Arnhof, as the crowd cheered and applauded the arrival of the Swampasian Loyalists. End of the War of Independence Before the war finally came to an end in 96 NAE, the newly crowned King of Swampasia Emmen Karland of Arnhof and his now 4000 strong army marched against Lord Alfgur Dragoth and his 6000 man Dragoncrest army. The battle was fierce and bloody, both armies lost thousands of men, and just as defeat was upon Emmen and his men, Lord Randall Roslar and his army from Silverwall Fort marched to the aid of their king, crushing the enemy between the two Swampasian forces. Dragoncrest Empires surrender of Swampasia Having suffered countless defeats at the hand of the Swampasian King Emmen Karland, the Dragoncrest Empire finally surrenders their hold on the now independent nation of Swampasia. Category:Countries Category:Minor Nations